Punk to Perfect
by laughyourheadoff
Summary: A new girl Dani Parker is the perfect example of a rocker girl. She holds it all; the attitude, the clothes, and she doesn't give a damn. But what happens when it's all an act, how far will she go to conceal this secret? (Based off of the TV "Lab Rats")
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! You smarty pants!" The brutal principle with too many cats pointed at a 'short' boy with fluffy yet spiky brown hair.

"Take my no good niece and show her around! I have to think of more way to ruin your despicable lives!" She cackled with a horrid smirk. "Have fun, princess!" The rude administrator sarcastically spat out to the spunky teenager.

"Yay and while I'm at it why don't I just hop on my pink pony named sparkles and ride all the way to Narnia!" Rolling her eyes with fake enthusiasm, her layered choppy brown hair and chocolate bangs that perfectly flip covering her left eye and creamy complexion.

"Hey, I'm Chase Davenport" the cute boy smiled at the mysterious teenager.

"Whatever, I'm Dani Parker." She smoothly spoke in an uncaring tone.

The boy, 5 inches taller the 5'4 girl, is wearing a loose dark blue shirt with a bright blue, white, grey and black plaid shirt through on top, sleeves rolled to mid forearm; the ends of his black baggy yet fitted jeans are tucked in to his grey high tops as it lightly pools around his ankles.

The girl straightened her slick aviator headphones strapped under some of her red locks streaked in her hair and pulled up her black leather hobo bag higher; she is wearing a skin tight maroon leather jacket with the zipper all the way down with a black tank top under the fabric, grey skinny jeans that are partly faded on the front legs with the darker grey in a thick line tilted towards the inner thigh and grey combat boots laced up to around mid-calf.

"I'm going to show you around follow me." Said the boy with beautiful brown eyes that smiled into her dull bored ones .

"OMG! Anya Mallory is tots perfect! She sounds exactly like Christina Aguilera and sorta looks like her too! I wish I could look like her!" A lean girl with the same hair color and eyes as Chase.

"Haha! Your right you could never look like her she way to pretty for you" the boy teased in a brotherly way.

"Look Bree, Chase finally got a girl to talk to him! She is way out of his lead." A very tall boy with large muscles and looked really popular and dum.

"I know right! But girl those clothes don't work for you!" The pretty girl insulted. "I think your fashion needs an update!"

Dani slightly pouting her bright rose red lipstick covered flesh she spoke in a fake sickly sweet happy tone "Aww! Sweetie your talking like you have a good sense of style!" scrunching up her nose cutely yet offending at the end of her sentence as she talked back.

"I like her!" The tall boy laughed stupidly, while Chase smirked at their speechless sister.

"Thank you! First time that she's quiet!" The colorful girl frown "I'll have you know that-" the rocker girl lifted her pointer finger to silence her. "Wait hold that thought."

As Dani rudely pulled out her phone playing some kind of game. Everyone paused and looked at her with a confused face.

"Don't you want to know what I was going to say?!" Bree folded her arms in an angry matter while the newbie placed her hand on her hip giving so much attitude that could make a cold blood killer cry.

"Not really that why I pulled out my phone." She said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Before anything else could happen Chase swiftly pulled the dangerous girl away with surprising strength. "Lets go, I still have to show you, your locker and classes."


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is your first period, math, you have all my classes because Perrie doesn't actually care." Chase stated matter of factly opening the door for the spunky child then sitting down. 

"Good morning class!" an extremely peppy female teacher pranced in as groggy children just groaned like they all had hangovers. 

"Oh that's not what I want to here!" in her piercing voice. "Maybe a little louder would be nice!" Making Dani roll her eyes under her brown bangs. 

'Could she get anymore peppy?' The brunette tapped in Mores code. A surprised look stung the intelligent boy's face, 'yes.' He replied only to get a girl sighing while boredly blowing her hair up. 

'I didn't know you knew.' Silently giggling he tapped back. 

'How could you, you only met me like five seconds ago.' She answered with a somehow sassy reply. 

'Oh shut up.' he tapped then sticking his tongue out at her when the teacher wasn't looking making the girl giggle very out of character. 

"Oh so we have a new student! Could you please come up and say your name and 3 facts!" The teacher perked up even more. 

"Your name and 3 facts." the child repeated making the class spring to life. 

"No, say your name and 3 facts." the teacher spoke in clenched teeth trying to keep her peppiness. 

"How many times are you going to make me say 'my name and 3 facts?' " the girl sassed with an amused smirk. 

"Ugh!" the teacher screeched in a very high pitched tone. "Could you just please give us your name and 3 facts!" the teacher's burst of anger quickly died away to a beg, like pleading for mercy. 

"Well you could have just said so." The feisty teenager sassed. "I'm Danielle Parker. Fact 1: call me Danielle and I'll painfully hurt you. Fact 2: call me Dani. Fact 3: peppy people irritate me."

Sitting back down she smirked with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Im your teacher Miss Perckins and Dani I hope you have a fantabulous time!" the teacher slightly jumped. 

'what a fitting name, no wonder she is unmarried.' Dani jugded the lady up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you said all those things today. All the teachers must hate you now!" Chase exclaimed at the end of the day.

"Ehh, no more than usual." she shrugged in indifference.

"So, why are you at this school?" The young boy questioned.

"I got kicked out for getting to a fight with someone." Dani nonchalantly said as she sat down.

"Chase? Am I hallucinating or is there a human girl sitting by you?" A short little kid walked up to the table shellshocked.

"Hey! I'm human girl!" Bree said offended from Chase's other side.

"Yeah but you don't count." The chocolate skinned boy brushed off.

"Hi, I'm Leo. Living, breathing perfection." The silly boy clicked his tongue as he motioned finger guns.

"Hey, I'm Dani. Living, breathing and not interested." motioned back with finger guns.

"Sit down Leo, obviously she's just trying to humiliate you." Bree scowled.

"But he does that all by himself." The meathead dumbly said.

"Anyways, what do you guys like to do." The new girl asked.

"Uhhh... well-"

"We-"

"Ummmm...

"N-nothing much!" they all laughed anxiously.

The girl cocked her one of eyebrows. "No, it's cool. I respect secrets," she smirked with a knowing look. "We all have them."

The teenagers gave each other nervous glances.

"Let me guess, you guys had a strange childhood and still your life isn't all that... normal." She said calmly as she are her lunch.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pry." Sighs of relief spilled.

"But, I'll show you guys a good time." There is a strange gleam in eyes.


End file.
